


writing things.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Essays, F/M, Letter, Love, Poems, Romance, idk - Freeform, old stuff, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: a bunch of writing things i wrote that i only ever showed him.a bunch of writings that are about love and happiness.a bunch of writings that i wrote when we were together.





	writing things.

I'll forever drown in your chocolatey eyes,  
Nothing can withstand the love I have for you,  
Not even the biggest hurricane, or long periods in ice,  
I'll always be yours, because I know you'll be mine too.

Even after the biggest arguements,   
Even after the smallest fights,   
I'll never be disheartened,   
I'll never let you go in my life.

I'll never forget how you make me laugh,  
In the darkest of my nights.  
Everyday, you put a smile on my face,  
A smile - brightest of the bright.

I realize - the more I continue, the more it gets cheesy,  
You don't realize how these words flow through me easily.

If I were a painter, I'd made you thousands of portraits,  
I wouldn't even need to look at you, the painting wouldn't be distorted.

((shit how do i end this oh well))

//

I love you,  
Not only this time,   
Not only this year,   
Not only this lifetime,  
But for forever.  
Like if the aliens take over Earth, I'll always love you  
If there are problems, I'll always love you,  
If reincarnation exists, in that other life, I'll still love you,  
Even if you leave me, now, I'll always, and forever, love you.

//

This pen of mine writes nothing but endless drabbles  
Somedays I want to be known for my hits, not just my misses

//

And if I ever leave today, hopefully I have done something great. I hope I changed peoples' lives. I hope I have done a good decision in my life.

//

I just hope, one day, I wake up with a lighter feeling in my chest.  
I wake up with something in my mind saying 'I wanna wake up, because I have a purpose'  
I wanna wake up with the love of my life in my arms, silently staring at my lover as his chests rises and falls  
I wanna wake up feeling extravagant and confident with who I am, and what I am doing  
I wanna wake up one day, feeling happy, knowing I am happy

//

But at this moment, right now, with you, I feel the happiness I know I don't have,  
So please, stay with me,


End file.
